Medical laser printers have achieved wide acceptance in producing hard copy (film) of electronic (digital) images acquired from film digitizers, diagnostic imaging modalities (CT, MRI, PET, US), computed and direct digital radiography. Until recently, medical laser printers have produced medical image films which were processed using wet processing techniques. Medical laser printers have been introduced which produce medical image films which are dry processed through the use of heat. Control of the laser printer is aided by printing density patches on calibration and standard films. A densitometer reads the density patches to produce a control signal.
A problem arises in the accuracy of the densities read from the density patches by the densitometer.